Switcheroo
by valecad10
Summary: What happens when Twilight switches the bodies of her friends even her own?
1. Chapter 1

X felts his head spinning, his programming got loading, only it wasn't loading normally, he opened his eyes but something is wrong, his sight wasn't like static, it looked like a human's sight, his hands felt numb, he felt something sticking out of his back and his forehead, he finds himself in some sort of library, it looked huge, it had books on shelves and it had windows, the birds were chirping outside and voices of people living happily were heard, he saw something in the bottom, he saw what it looked like a purple scaled lizard standing on 2 legs with green spines running from his head to his tail, his claws looked like hands, he had slithed green eyes and lighter green scales on his belly, he was preparing breakfast of eggs, what he didn't know is who he is, the purple lizard turned to him

?: Twilight! Are you there? I was just preparing breakfast for both of us.

he got confused at why he called him "Twilight", which reminds him of the purple alicorn he met earlier

X: what? Im X.

he got shocked at his own voice, it sounded higher, more like a teen girl's voice, it sounded like Twilight's voice, he saw his hands, and his eyes widened that his hands were lavender hooves, he saw his feet which were also hooves, with a navy blue tail with a pink streak and a purple streak below them, his body was more like an equine's and it was all lavender instead of blue, he saw on the flank a pink pointed star with 5 white stars around it, something flapped behind him as a lavender feather was seen floating down, he turned to see 2 lavender feathered wings, he saw a mane on his face which was the same color as his tail, he felt something on his forehead, he rubbed it but it bumped into something, he touched it, it was a purple horn, he got out of bed and fell on all fours, he tried walking on fours into a mirror until he saw the mirror, he saw that he wasn't looking at himself, he was looking at a lavender alicorn with a navy blue mane and tail with a pink streak and a cutie mark of the pink star, he moved his hoof and the reflection copied the movement, he saw his eyes and saw they were still green, only bigger, his eyes widened

X: (im Twilight...)

he nearly screamed at the mirror, he turned around to see the purple lizard confused

00000000000000000

Guren's eyes fluttered when he got knocked out along with Megaman and Metabee, he opened his eyes but they seemed like static, he found himself in the recovery room in a white bed, his eyes widened when he saw himself unconscious on a bed with Sonic worried, his dragon wing and tail twitched and his eagle wing ruffled, he was muttering about something

Sonic: Megaman... What it done to you and the others...

Guren: Sonic?

he got shocked at his voice, it was rougher and deeper like Metabee's voice, he lifted a hand to his face but he felt a attennae which was like Metabee's attennae, his hand was white, his body looked like Metabee's body, he saw himself in the mirror, he saw Metabee with violet blue optics staring at him, he thought of something

Guren: im in Metabee's body...

00000000000000000

Ceylan felt his hands and feet numb and felt fluffy things on his back, he heard a fancy voice which was familiar

?: Fluttershy! Are you alright dear!?

he saw Rarity the unicorn looking horrified and worried

Ceylan: yeah i'm ok... Wait, why are you calling me Fluttershy, Rarity?

he placed his hands on his mouth which let out a squeaky voice, he saw his hands were butter yellow hooves, his hair was long and pink, a tail with the same color was on his spine, he had butter yellow feathered wings on his back,

Ceylan: i need a mirror! Where is it!?

he ran into a mirror and screamed at what he saw, Fluttershy with his sky blue eyes screaming back at him, he panicked while Rarity was confused and worried

0000000000000000

Gabutyra felt strange, he felt like Bragigas, when he opened his eyes he saw he was in a bed with others but he saw himself unconscious,

Gabutyra: is that me?

he was shocked at his own voice, it sounded wise like the voice of Bragigas, he looked at his armor, it was yellow, gold and silver instead of red and yellow, his body was Bragigas' body, he looked in the mirror and he got shocked that Bragigas with his green eyes was staring back at him, he sensed a familiar prescense on X's body, he recognized it as someone

Gabutyra: Zero?


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy woke up but she was surrounded by a familiar room, she shivered as she saw that the room was messier than her cottage, her eyes widened that her animals were not here and it reminded her of one thing

Fluttershy: W-Where's Angel Bunny?

Her eyes widened in horror as she clasped her hooves on her mouth which let out a low voice like Ceylan, she looked at her hooves fearfully and they were pale blunted claws which were hands, she ran to a mirror and she saw a horrified Ceylan with her kind teal eyes instead of herself, no wings, blue hair and scaly blue tail, she let out a loud scream as her reflection screamed too

0000000000000

Twilight woke up with a groan but she saw a blue ceiling, she tried to remember what happened after she made the spell,

Twilight: what really happened?

She placed her hand on her head but she was horrified her horn is gone,

Twilight: my... My horn's gone!

she looked at a mirror and she saw Megaman with her purple eyes staring back at her, she screamed really loud

000000000000

Ceylan tried to calm down as Rarity conforts him

Rarity: Oh darling what is the matter?

Ceylan: look Rare! It's me! Ceylan jones?

Rarity's eyes widened that her friend Fluttershy was actually Ceylan

Rarity: Ceylan, is it really you darling?

Ceylan nodded as his wings started to buzz like a Wasp's wings, he tried to stop them but was interrupted by Rainbow who came in

Rainbow: uh... Guys what's going on?


End file.
